Aladdin and the King of Thieves/Credits
Opening Title Card Walt Disney Home Video presents Aladdin Aladdin And The KING of THIEVES Ending Credits Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation Producer/Director Tad Stones Screenplay by Mark McCorkle Robert Schooley With the Voice Talents of Val Bettin – Jim Cummings Gilbert Gottfried – Linda Larkin Jerry Orbach – John Rhys-Davies Scott Weinger – Frank Welker and Robin Williams as Genie Additional Voice Talents of JEFF BENNETT COREY BURTON JESS HARNELL CLYDE KUSATSU ROB PAULSEN CCH POUNDER Voice Casting & Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON Associate Producer JEANNINE ROUSSEL Animation and Timing Directors DALE CASE EDDY HOUCHINS JOHN KIMBALL MARSH LAMORE RICK LEON BOB TAYLOR Storyboard RYAN ANTHONY – RICH CHIDLAW VICTOR COOK – SHARON FORWARD EDDY HOUCHINS – DENISE KOYAMA LONNIE LLOYD – DAVID PRINCE DEBRA PUGH – CHRIS RUTKOWSKI BOB TAYLOR – PHIL WEINSTEIN Character Design DANA LANDSBERG KENNY THOMPKINS Key Layout Design J. MICHAEL SPOONER COLETTE VAN MIERLO PAUL A. FELIX Prop Design DAVID MINK Key Background Stylists JAMES GALLEGO BARI GREENBERG DONNA PRINCE RAYMOND ZIBACH Color Key Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Storyboard Revisions CARIN-ANNE ANDERSON SHAWNA CHA KARL GNASS GARRETT HO Production Manager MICHELLE PAPPALARDO-ROBINSON Continuity Coordinators BARBARA DONATELLI VONNIE BATSON JIM FINCH KATHRIN VICTOR Talent Coordinator JULIE MORGAVI Music by MARK WATTERS CARL JOHNSON Songs Arranged and Conducted by BILL ELLIOTT Supervising Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO “PARTY IN AGRABAH” Words and Music by DAVID FRIEDMAN Performed by ROBIN WILLIAMS BRAD KANE LIZ CALLAWAY MERWIN FOARD GILBERT GOTTFRIED Chorus JOAN BARBER – SCOTT BARNES DON BRADFORD – DAVID FRIEDMAN PAUL KANDEL – ALIX KOREY MARIN MAZZIE – PETER SAMUEL GORDON STANLEY – GUY STROMAN MOLLY WASSERMAN “OUT OF THIN AIR” Words and Music by DAVID FRIEDMAN Performed by BRAD KANE LIZ CALLAWAY “WELCOME TO THE FORTY THIEVES” Words and Music by RANDY PETERSEN & KEVIN QUINN Performed by SCOTT BARNES – DON BRADFORD MERWIN FOARD – DAVID FRIEDMAN PAUL KANDEL – PETER SAMUEL GORDON STANLEY – GUY STROMAN “FATHER AND SON” Words and Music by RANDY PETERSON & KEVIN QUINN Performed by ROBIN WILLIAMS BRAD KANE MERWIN FOARD “ARE YOU IN OR OUT” Words and Music by RANDY PETERSON & KEVIN QUINN Performed by JERRY ORBACH Chorus SCOTT BARNES – JEFF BENNETT DON BRADFORD – JIM CUMMINGS MERWIN FOARD – DAVID FRIEDMAN JESS HARNELL – PAUL KANDEL CLYDE KUSATSU – ROB PAULSEN PETER SAMUEL – GORDON STANLEY GUY STROMAN Orchestrations by CHRISTOPHER KLATMAN IRA HEARSHEN JOHN GIVEN CHARLES FERNANDEZ Music Mixers PAUL HULME JOHN RICHARDS JAMES TWOMEY Music Contractors REGGIE WILSON TONIA DUVALL “ARABIAN NIGHTS REPRISE” Music by ALAN MENKEN Performed by BRUCE ADLER Animation Production by WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY LTD Animation Directors IAN HARROWELL STEVEN TRENBIRTH KEVIN PEATY Supervising Animators LIANNE HUGHES ANDREW COLLINS BOB BAXTER Animators MIKE STAPLETON – DICK DUNN ANDREW BROOKS – MAREK KOCHOUT MORRIS LEE – ARIEL FERRARI WALTER MICATI – STEVEN TAYLOR MAC MONKS – WARWICK GILBERT IAN WHITE – TY BOSCO PAUL McADAM – MANNY BANADOS NILO SANTILLAN – KATHIE O’ROURKE STEPHEN GRANT – ADAM MURPHY SIMON BROWN – KRISTINA REAY RANDY GLUSAC – LEESA TYNAN BERNARD DERRIMAN – RIZALDY VALENCIA GEORGINA SANTOS – RYAN O’LOUGHLIN KELLY BAIGENT – MYKE SUTHERLAND JOSEF SZEKERES – DAVIDE BENVENUTI DAVE MacDOUGAL – OSCAR PEREZ TROY SALIBA – LILY DELL PAUL NEWELL – MURRAY DEBUS Layout Supervisors ALEX NICHOLAS JOHN HILL Layout Artists YOSH BARRY KEVIN WOTTON NICK PILL MARGARET PARKES ABETH DE LA CRUZ DAVID SKINNER Production Manager TERRY SMITH Production Assistants MATT JONES SVEN CHRISTOFFERSEN Animation Checking Supervisor DAN FORSTER Animation Checkers MARK EVANS GARY PAGE NERIDA BENNETT ELIAS MACUTE Camera Supervisor FERNANDO LETTERI Camera Operators JOSE BARREIROS AMANDA ALLEN Clean-Up Supervisors JANEY DUNN MANUK CHANG Clean-Up Artists SOPHIA RUO LIU – PETER EASTMENT LINDA CATCHLOVE – SONNY ESQUILLON MICHAEL COMINO – DARYL BROUGHAM PHOEBE MIDDLETON – ELI BRAGA JEANETTE IMER – KEVIN COMPTY CELINE ESNAULT – DING ZHIQIANG MAX GUNNER – CONILLE MACARAYAN MICHAEL BADMAN – VIRGINIA EASTMAN NOEL DOMINGO – JIE YUAN EVA HELISCHER – SYLVIA LEE TONY DAVIS – MILAN ZAHORSKY DEBORAH CAMERON – JAMES SHAH SUK-HEE PARKES – LISA BATTYE NATALIE WHITE – ANNE HENRICKSON EVA WOTTON Inbetween Supervisors MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER DEBBIE CRAMB AMANDA EARLE Inbetween Artists GREG FARRUGIA – TONY QUELCH FE VENTURA – RICHARD PACE WARREN LIANG – MARVIN PETILLA DAVID HARRISON – ENRIQUE GALLARDO ANNA DIMEZZA – MICHAEL HOWIE IDA WILSON – MAMIE MIAO DANIELLE LATTA – JOHN HORVATH SILVIO ARLENGHI – DARREN KEATING HELEN KING – SID AHEARNE VIRGIL MORICHI – SIMON ASHTON ROB SHARP – MICHAEL LESKE PIETER LOMMERSE – ADAM PARTON MAURO DI COSTANZO – TOM SCHYVENS TERRI KIMPTON – ROEHL DE GUZMAN KAYLENE BRADLEY – NICOLE ZARUBIN GERARD HANNIGAN – GINA HARROWELL RODNEY BRUNSDON – CINDY BOWER CHRIS WAHL Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN – PAUL PATTIE KEN WRIGHT – JERRY LIEW VICENT JUNGSTEDT – PAUL CHENG MILANA BORKERT – FELICE FERRER-BURTON HELEN STEELE – GEORGE HUMPHRY ROBERT YUAN Special Effects Supervisor ALEXS STADERMANN Special Effects Crew ADAM PHILLIPS ROGER CLARKE ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN DORIAN REID SEAN ASPINALL Ink and Paint Supervisors JENNY NORTH ANGELA BODINI ROBYN DRAYTON CHRISTINE O’CONNOR LIZ LANE Painters LIZ COLEMAN – AMY GREEN MELISSA BAILEY – PAMELA DAMIEL ANGES FORSTER – KAREN CLARKE JOCELYN GODDARD – LANIE BAILEY SIRI BEARD – MIRA BELOBRAJDIC SAMIA BISHAY – BOGUSIA BREZINSKI GAIL BROOKS – MARIE DALE ANNA HALL – NARELLE HOPLEY HELEN ORTH – VANNESSA PATTERSON MAREE HUNT – ALECIA PYTLAK DIANA SHERIDAN – AGNES VIVARELLI JULIE WIGNELL – HEIDI WISSMAN BARRY HINES – DANUTA JELENKOWSKI ANIA KORNACKI – CHRIS McMANUS JOHN BARRETT – MURRAY SWIFT PETER BANSIL – DARREN BLACKWELL MURRAY EATON – MARGARET FORBES LISA HUGHES – JOE HUNT SONJA KOZOLOWSKI – SAMANTHA MAGRI EDDIE CHOO – ADAM BASSER DONNA CASSIDY – FRANCESCA DE CELIS MELINDA DIXON – DANNY JOHNSON BEN WOLFE – KYLIE STUBBLES MIRKA ILLOUSKA – TRACEY DAVIS MICHELLE HARRE – DONENE BAILEY Xerox Department MIRA BELOBRAJDIC ANDREA DUKIC HELEN ORTH ZHEN ZHANG Cel Wipers ANH NGUYEN STEPHEN ALEONG SAYED LUTFI Animation Production by WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (JAPAN), INC. Animation Supervisor SHIGERU YAMAMOTO Director KAZUO TERADA Assistant Director SHINICHIRO TACHI Animation Directors HIROSHI KAWAMATA KAZUYOSHI TAKEUCHI SHINICHI YOSHIKAWA Special Effects Supervisor MADOKA YASUET Key Animators MASAAKI KUDO – KENICHI TSUCHIYA KAZUHIRO OHMAME – ATSUHIKO HARA MASAYO MASTUMOTO – SACHIKO WAYABAYASHI OSAMU TANIHATA – KAZUMI SAGAWA HEIHACHIRO TANAKA Assistant Animators JYUNPEI TATENAKA KAZUE SHIGENOBU YUJI USHIJIMA Inbetween Checker RYOKO HISHIMOTO Inbetweeners SHIZUKA OKUMOTO TAKANOBU KATADA TORU SOTOBORI YUKIKO FURUKAWA YUKO UCHIDA TOMOKO HORIBA TAIZO SENGOKU Background Supervisor TOSHIHARU MIZUTANI Background Artists MASUMI NOSE – KUMIKO OHNO KAZUE KUDO – AKIHITO FUJIMORI SYUNSUKE SUZUKI – EMI KITAHARA KUMIKO OJIMA – SYUICHI HIROWATARI KIYOMI ENOMOTO Cutter MAKOTO ARAI Additional Production Facilities NAKAMURA PPRODUCTIONS TAKAHASHI PRODUCTIONS STUDIO ROBIN STUDIO CATS LIGHT FOOT JADE ANIMATION PRODUCTIONS Supervising Sound Editors ROBERT FISHER, JR. HARRY HITNER Film Editors ELEN ORSON ROBERT S. BIRCHARD Assistant Film Editors JERRY EDEMANN CHRISTOPHER K. GEE JENNA JESSICA ROCCO TONY MIZGALSKI SHANNON SCUDDER-PUDLEINER Pre-Production Film Editor MONTE BRAMER Post Production Supervisors WENDY J. MILLER-SMITH MARK VON DER HEIDE Assistant Post Production Supervisor STEVE WERNER Post Production Coordinator KEITH YEAGER Post Production Assistant ANDREW SORCINI Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Supervising Sound Editor STEPHEN HUNTER FLICK Supervising ADR Editor JUDEE FLICK, M.P.S.E. Dialogue Editor BEN WILKINS Sound Effects Editors WARREN HAMILTON, M.P.S.E. RICK FREEMAN, M.P.S.E. CHARLES MAYNES MATTHEW BEVILLE MICHAEL GEISLER, M.P.S.E. Assistant Sound Editors LINDA YEANEY CHRIS SMITH MOLLIE GORDON Foley Artists JOAN ROWE SEAN ROWE Foley Coordinator RICHARD GREEN Foley Mixer SCOTT WEBER Engineering Services JOHN VIGRAN Re-Recording Mixers WAYNE HEITMAN MEL METCALFE RICK ALEXANDER Production Assistants BRIAN COLE NATASHA KOPP YOLANDA VALDEZ-SAYLOR Script Coordinator SUSAN GOLD Art Coordinators MICHAEL GRACEY MELISSA KUHN Production Accountant DEBBIE H. WILLIAMS Administrative Coordinator JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Script Supervisor ANITA LISH Story Coordinator NANCI SCHWARTZ Shipping Supervisor CRAIG SIMPSON Title Design BRIAN KING Titles and Opticals BUENA VISTA IMAGING This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. IATSE © 1996 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. All Rights Reserved Category:Credits